hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2016 Pacific typhoon season
Betting pools for this page Well, it's 2016 in the WPAC's time zone, and it looks like 9C may move into this basin, giving us an early start. Welcome to the 2016 typhoon season! ~Raindrop57 (talk) 21:31, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :Gotta love how both CPAC and ATL could start faster than WPAC.--Isaac829 02:39, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Is it unusual that we have yet to see a single tropical cyclone in the WPAC in the middle of May? Jdcomix (talk) 16:08, May 15, 2016 (UTC) September 16W.MERANTI Tropical Depression 16W Formed not that long ago. This is a potential for Meranti and it doesn't look good for China. TG 20:31, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Meranti Finally named, per JMA. Meranti could still slam into the most populated region of Taiwan as an intense typhoon. TG 13:08, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Meranti (Ferdie) This is now a category 1 typhoon with a pressure of 950 millibars. Winds 90 mph according to JMA, and 85 mph according to JTWC. [[User:IbAHAn1829tree|''Sincerely,'' IbAHAn1829, and stay safe!]] \[[User talk:IbAHAn1829tree|(:-D)Chat]]/''Ta ta!'' 16:40, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :I have a bad feeling about this storm in its future. TG 19:45, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :::This is currently a cat 3 on the Saffir-Simpson Scale, and forecast to become a strong 4 or even 5 aimed directly at Taiwan, just like Nepartak earlier this year. Definitely something to watch out for. Ryan1000 20:42, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Officially a super typhoon, with winds of 130 knots per JTWC. Forecast to pass just south of Taiwan. ~ KN2731 {talk} 09:21, September 12, 2016 (UTC) : New advisory pins this as a 180 mph, 905 mbar cat 5 super typhoon, making this is a very dangerous storm on par with Nepartak. It's currently forecast to clip southern Taiwan before moving into China, but if Meranti passes south of Taiwan, it may be a cat 3 or stronger when it hits mainland China, which means this may have a much better chance of retirement than Nepartak down the road. Ryan1000 14:06, September 12, 2016 (UTC) : This is not good. Taiwan doesn't need another intense typhoon after Nepartak. I hope people get out of this things way. Leeboy100 2001-2016 Never forget 20:59, September 12, 2016 (UTC) ::: The JMA and JTWC differ very much on the path of Meranti; the JTWC expects it to move over southern Taiwan before hitting China, but the JMA makes it miss southern Taiwan completely before moving into the Luzon Strait and South China Sea, then into or very near Hong Kong as a strong typhoon in 3-4 days. Ryan1000 22:46, September 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Now up to 185 mph and a pressure reading of 898 millibars was recorded in this thing, making it the strongest tropical cyclone recorded worldwide in 2016. If this thing follows the JMA's forecast and doesn't hit Taiwan, it could be one of China's worst typhoons in years, unless it rapidly weakens before it makes landfall. Ryan1000 03:04, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::: 185 mph, and that 898 millibar pressure reading make this the strongest super typhoon since Haiyan. This is not good, people in China need to be preparing. Leeboy100 2001-2016 Never forget 10:30, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Meranti is getting quite large after a possible eyewall replacement. People in Luzon and Taiwan need to be careful too. Meranti is now forecast by both JMA and JTWC to pass just to the south of Taiwan and make landfall in China. This may not be good, as impacts will be more widespread. On another note, Meranti looks beautiful on satellite imagery, and I'm surprised JMA hasn't given this a sub-900 hPa pressure. ~ KN2731 {talk} 10:49, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: KN2731, the JMA only estimates the intensity of typhoons using their own Dvorak technique that goes in milibar intervals of 5 and their scale only estimates intensity based on sattelite imagery, the 898 millibar reading I mentioned from before came from an offshore buoy, which is for all intents and purposes more reliable than a mere sattelite estimate, also this thing passed T8.0 on the dvorak scale and may actually be at 200-205 mph right now, on par with the intensity of Haiyan and Patricia. Haiyan, which was only estimated to peak at 895 mbars by the JMA scale, had an unofficial pressure reading of 858 ''millibars from the JTWC just before it made landfall, if that was official and confirmed it would've beaten Tip. Anyways, the intensity of Meranti has levelled off a bit since it hit 185 last night, but it appears to be keeping its organization, if not getting stronger, also it's heading more west than north and is fairly certain to miss Taiwan to the south by now. However, the JMA takes this monster storm directly towards the Chinese city of Shantou (home to 5.5 million people) as a super typhoon in 3 days. This is not good for China. At all. ''Ryan1000 11:22, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::: Well, the JMA now puts 10-min winds at 120 knots and a minimum pressure of 890 hPa. Officially the strongest WPac storm since Megi 2010 going by JMA's pressure, though I agree that Haiyan was likely stronger than what the JMA gives. ~ KN2731 {talk} 14:01, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::: Because the JMA uses 10-minute winds, the only category 5 storm in their best track by 10-minute winds is Tip, but still, this thing is unbelievably powerful and looks like it'll be passing through the Luzon Strait later today, just south of Taiwan, but they could still get hit hard. If Meranti holds on to cat 5 when it hits China, I can only imagine how bad it's going to be for them... Ryan1000 14:14, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::: Sadly, Meranti could still strengthen before it makes landfall. I won't be surprised if it manages to have a pressure 880 or 885 millibars in the next advisory. TG 20:37, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Meranti appears to have weakened actually, but still it's very powerful, it's probably at 165-175 mph right now, but it's not expected to fully cross southern Taiwan, but insteand just graze southern Taiwan before hitting China. It'll weaken a bit due to interaction with Taiwan, and may not make a cat 5 landfall in China, but it wouldn't surprise me if Meranti is at least a cat 4 when it arrives in China. Ryan1000 20:52, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Think again... instead of 165 mph, try 165 knots. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 23:03, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Oh my... this is too powerful!!! Everyone in the path of this storm should be preparing right now. This doesn't look good at all and is one of the scariest storms I've seen lately. It could be very devastating... :O ~ Steve Chat :D 03:31, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Woah, Meranti just shoved my words down my throat, it looked like it was undergoing an ERC but the intensity just kept going up. Fortunately, it's now down to 180 mph as it clips southern Taiwan, but unless this thing miraculously collapses before hitting mainland China, they're probably in store for their most apocalyptic typhoon in many years. Ryan1000 03:42, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Meranti(2nd time) The good: Meranti is now a tropical storm with a 990 mbar pressure. The bad: Meranti slam dunked China as a C3-C4. The ugly: The word ugly could be used to describe the possible damage left by Meranti in China. [[User:IbAHAn1829tree|''Sincerely,'' IbAHAn1829, and stay safe!]] \[[User talk:IbAHAn1829tree|(:-D)Chat]]/''Ta ta!'' 10:27, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Meranti Currently extratropical or something. 15 fatalities, quite a bit of damage, strongest typhoon to hit Fujian since China started keeping records and strongest typhoon since Haiyan give Meranti a decent shot at retirement. ~ KN2731 {talk} 10:33, September 17, 2016 (UTC) : A bit late, but this storm was incredible. It became the strongest storm recorded worldwide during 2016, surpassing Winston. Meranti unfortunately caused $2.61 billion in damage (USD) and 30 fatalities, giving it a decent shot at being retired. ~ Steve Chat :D 00:09, September 20, 2016 (UTC) 18W.MALAKAS Tropical Depression 18W We didn't get 17W up in time before it died, but anyways, this is expected to follow Meranti, and possibly reach a similar intensity, but it's expected to turn further north down the road. Could eventually threaten Japan or the Koreas. Ryan1000 01:31, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Malakas Now a TS. Forecast to eventually become a cat 3 and weaken as it moves towards Japan. Ryan1000 22:37, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Malakas (Gener) Now a typhoon. In my opinion, Malakas could strengthen into a C4 before making landfall and weaken in Japan. TG 20:32, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :Malakas has been taking quite a lot of time to pull itself together, but we could see some steady intensification soon as a pinhole eye has formed. Hopefully this won't be too devastating for Taiwan and Japan. ~ KN2731 {talk} 10:07, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Like Meranti, this came fairly close to Taiwan, but it turned away before it made landfall, and now it'll be racing northeast towards southern Japan as a strong cat 1 or TS. Ryan1000 01:20, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well right now it's barrelling straight for Japan as a Category 3 with 1-min winds of 105 knots, 10-min winds of 85 knots and a pressure of 945 hPa. Not looking good. ~ KN2731 {talk} 11:23, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::According to Weather Underground, Malakas apparently weakened to a 115 mph cat 3 typhoon just before hitting the southernmost tip of Japan, but it still has the potential to cause some serious damage there, and with this landfall intensity, 20152016 is the second consecutive year with a cat 3 or stronger landfall in Japan, with Goni also hitting them as a cat 3 last year. Ryan1000 16:48, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Ryan, you mean 2016. :P Malakas doesn't look too destructive so far, hopefully it stays this way. ~ Steve Chat :D 00:12, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Ah, I mistyped that, meant to say that though. Malakas wasn't much bigger than Man-Yi of 2007, a 110 mph cat 2 landfalling storm in this same general area in July, hopefully Malakas isn't much different regarding impacts. Ryan1000 02:46, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Malakas (2nd time) Malakas has weakened to a TS by the JMA and JTWC, and should be gone soon as it continues to rake Japan. The flooding in Kyushu looks quite bad, and more than 114,000 people there have lost power. Fortunately there haven't been any reported fatalities. A few 24-hour rainfall records have been broken though. ~ KN2731 {talk} 10:17, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Malakas Dead as it moved over Japan. Ryan1000 03:34, September 21, 2016 (UTC) 19W.RAI Tropical Depression 19W This is currently East-Northeast of Southern Vietnam in the South China Sea, and it's unlikely to become much as it heads WNW. Ryan1000 01:31, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Rai So, it managed to take a name off the list before moving into Vietnam. Meh, the JTWC doesn't even consider this a TS. Ryan1000 22:37, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Rai I really hoped Rai would be used for a strong fish-spinner, but that was not the case this time. TG 20:34, September 13, 2016 (UTC) 20W.MEGI AOI: Models wrecking Taiwan again The GFS, ECMWF and several other models show yet another powerful typhoon hitting or brushing Taiwan next week. Seems like this season just likes to take down Taiwan, which has already braved two super typhoons: Nepartak at 130 knots, and Meranti at 165 knots. ~ KN2731 {talk} 10:24, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Megi Forecast to be a 3, though that's likely conservative, when it hits Taiwan next week. Ryan1000 05:28, September 23, 2016 (UTC) : Geez... another one?! Taiwan is getting wrecked this year! Hopefully it isn't too destructive for the island... ~ Steve Chat :D 02:00, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Megi (Helen) Right now a C2 typhoon. Earned the name Helen by the PAGASA. TG 12:55, September 25, 2016 (UTC) : This is still looking really threatening for Taiwan, with a direct hit at typhoon status forecasted. I hope they ride it out without too many deaths or destruction. ~ Steve Chat :D 22:15, September 25, 2016 (UTC) ::: It exploded up to 130 mph just when it made landfall on Taiwan, but now it's down to cat 2 and is expected to move into China later today as a weakening typhoon. Ryan1000 17:34, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Megi (2nd time) Now over China. Will be dead soon. Hopefully the impacts aren't that extensive. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 15:25, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Megi Gone a long time ago. Megi only peaked at Category 3 (though post-analysis may change that). This storm is deadly, though. 24 fatalities, and 17 missing. Damages cost at around $944 million. This has a chance to be retired, but Taiwan and China have endured worse storms than Megi. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 05:24, October 9, 2016 (UTC) 21W.CHABA Tropical Storm Chaba This system is currently soaking Guam. JTWC still classifies this system as a TD though. Chaba is expected to hit the Ryukyu Islands in the long run. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 15:25, September 28, 2016 (UTC) : Might become a big cat 2 storm by then, it bears some attention, though Matthew will probably be a bigger story down the road. Ryan1000 22:16, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Chaba (Igme) A little late (we're all focused on Matthew), but it's now a cat 3 and it's en route to Japan. Ryan1000 10:33, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Weird, Chaba is weaker than Matthew in terms of winds, but has lower pressure than Matthew right now. Matthew's pressure rose to 947 mbars, while Chaba is currently at 935 mbars. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:29, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Pressure now down to 925 millibars. Ten-minute winds now at 185 kph (115 mph), but 1-minute winds remain at 230 kph (145 mph). Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 06:11, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :WOAH. CHABA IS NOW A CATEGORY 5, EVEN STRONGER THAN ITS 2004 INCARNATION. 905 millibars, 10-minute sustained winds at 215 kph, 1-minute now at 270 kph. This is now stronger than Matthew. The Ryukyu Islands must beware of this storm. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 10:11, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :::It's hitting them right now as a cat 5 super typhoon, but it'll recurve and weaken before hitting or passing in between Japan and South Korea, then hitting the northwestern coast of Japan as a typhoon. Ryan1000 10:16, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Down to cat 4 now, but still a super typhoon. Leeboy100 Beware of Matthew. 22:27, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Remnants of Chaba This storm has died a long time ago, but it actually affected South Korea; it passed near Jeju Island and caused flooding and storm surge in the southeastern portions of the country, mainly in the cities of Busan and Ulsan. Chaba is the strongest storm to affect South Korea since Maemi in 2003, but damages, so far, amount only to $18.3 million. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 05:17, October 9, 2016 (UTC) 22W.AERE Tropical Storm Aere (Julian) failicia. name-wasting a name again? user | MonseurRoussil97 | user 23:58, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :This storm was actually named Julian by PAGASA (the Philippine weather bureau) two days ago. This is forecast to hit China, but its effects are likely to become minimal, unless something strange happens. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 11:00, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ::No one updated this, but Aere just did something relatively strange. It made a loop while it's on the South China Sea, near Taiwan and southeastern China. It is now forecast to move southwesr towards Hainan. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 05:06, October 9, 2016 (UTC) 23W.SONGDA Tropical Depression unnamed JMA TD near the dateline. might become Songda. user | MonseurRoussil97 | user 23:58, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Songda now Songda. user | MonseurRoussil97 | user 16:42, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :Forecast to become a Category 1-equivalent fishspinner in the open waters of the western Pacific. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 05:09, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Songda Now a typhoon, per JMA and JTWC. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 03:24, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Wow, no one has really talked about Songda. In the mean time, Songda has rapidly intensified to become the fourth super typhoon of the WPac season. With regards to ventilation, it looks like the right entrance region of a big time jet stream is helping Songda maintain such a high intensity. Btw, Songda is only the fourth super typhoon to exist north of 30*N in the past 50 years. Owen 00:28, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::FWIW Owen, I removed the "Super Typhoon Songda" header because "super typhoon" is not a classification officially used by the JMA, which is the main RSMC for the WPAC; it's an unofficial title used by the JTWC. That being said, wow, when I last checked on Songda two or three days ago I didn't expect it would get as strong as it did. It's down to 90 kt (10-min)/935 mbar per the JMA and 105 kt (1-min) per the JTWC, and should be going extratropical soon. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 11:36, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :::For now, Songda has no effects on land, however, its remnants are expected to travel towards the Pacific Northwest later this week. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 13:56, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :::JTWC has issued final warning while its still tropical. JTWC has done another error. user | MonseurRoussil97 | user 15:00, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Extra-tropical cyclone Songda Now an extra-tropical cyclone heading for the Pacific Northwest. [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G']] 23:03, October 14, 2016 (UTC) 24W.SARIKA Tropical Storm Sarika (Karen) Surprised no one updated this when it's forecast to whack the Philippines as a very strong typhoon in a few days. ~ KN2731 {talk} 14:17, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Typhoon Sarika (Karen) Now a typhoon according to JMA, however, JTWC still classifies Sarika as a TS. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 15:48, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :This storm is now dubbed as the 'most damaging typhoon' to hit the Philippines this year, as it is expected to cross Luzon, the country's most populous island. Tropical cyclone warning signals are now raised in most of Luzon including Manila, the capital. Expected to hit Luzon tomorrow. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:54, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::If Sarika doesn't weaken anytime soon, we might be looking at our costliest storm of the season. By the way, Sarika has exploded into a Category 3 typhoon. Here's a fun-fact: Karen has been used for three storms (four now) and all were either extremely strong or destructive. The first, Rananim, caused over $2 billion in damages and 169 fatalities. The second, Nuri, caused $85 million in the Philippines and 43 fatalities. The previous storm, Sanba, was the strongest storm of 2012. In conclusion, Karen is a name usually used for fairly bad storms. [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G']] 16:55, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::That is a weird occurrence - imagine 2020 had yet another destructive "Karen". :P Philippines damage tolls are not out yet but we could likely see a high toll. No deaths have apparently been reported yet, either (according to Wikipedia) and I am hoping it stays that way. The Chinese Island of Hainan is in Sarika's danger zone now. This is looking likely to have a good shot of retirement at the end. ~ Steve Chat :D 22:10, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Two deaths are now confirmed to be related to the effects of this storm. This storm actually dumped 406.55 mm of rain in Catanduanes, one of the Philippines' easternmost provinces. This storm managed to be a low-end Category 4 before landfall at Baler, a town in northern Philippines. It is now traversing the northern part of Luzon, with some areas currently experiencing strong, gusty winds and heavy rainfall. I just hope the death toll isn't that high. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 00:12, October 16, 2016 (UTC) 25W.HAIMA AOI: GFS Extremely Powerful Storm The GFS has been showing a sub-900 mb storm heading for the Philippines in less than 180 hours for at least the past five runs. Before that it still shows a C5 super typhoon. ~ KN2731 {talk} 14:21, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Correct me if I am wrong, but I think this is the same system that the JMA is now classifying as a tropical depression. Hopefully the future Haima won't be as destructive as Haiyan. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 15:51, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Depression 25W The forecasts are now showing this storm as a Category 4 storm in about 4-5 days. [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G']] 23:02, October 14, 2016 (UTC) : This could easily become another cat 5 super typhoon, but it's not heading towards the same area Haiyan was, and the central to northern part of Luzon is mostly forests and unpopulated, but if this storm can eventually become a powerful super typhoon in the South China Sea and hit China as a strong storm, that wouldn't be good to see. Ryan1000 23:39, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Tropical Storm Haima Now named. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:00, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :This storm looks like its strengthening quickly. [[User:TornadoGenius|'T']][[User talk:TornadoGenius|'G']] 11:21, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Uhh... JTWC forecasts 140 knots. The forecast cone stretches from south of Manila to Taiwan, so any change in the forecast track could lead to those areas being in danger. The forecast also leads it directly toward Hong Kong. If you ask me, this is a severely scary storm. ~ Steve Chat :D 22:14, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Retirements at a glance Might as well add this section because we are technically halfway through the season, and we've had several minor storms. TG's Retirements (Retirement colors: 0%, 0.01%, 1%, 5%, 10%, 15%, 20%, 25%, 30%, 35%, 40%, 45%, 50%, 55%, 60%, 65%, 70%, 75%, 80%, 85%, 90%, 95%, 99%, 100%) *Ambo: 0% - The storm didn't cause any damage or fatalities. *'Nepartak': 60% - A very powerful first storm that devastated parts of Eastern China, but it didn't really stand out compared to the floods which prevented the chance to be higher. **Butchoy: 0% - Didn't even touch the Philippines. *Lupit: 0% - Even I didn't think anything could be worse than Felicia. *Mirinae: 10% - Caused at least $289 million and five fatalities, but that doesn't warrant any retirement. *Nida: 5% - Nida was originally feared by Hong Kong at one point, before it caused minor impacts. **Carina: 1% - Carina brought minor impacts to the Philippines, but it didn't meet any requirements for retirement. *Omais: 5% - The start of the train of storms that kept tracking near Japan. Omais only caused minor damage, if any. *Conson: 5% - The same as Omais, tracked near Japan. Minor damage, if any. *Chanthu: 5% - Part of the Japan train of storms. *Dianmu: 10% - Southern China got some impacts from this. Luckily, they were minor. *Mindulle: 5% - A very odd typhoon that never reached C1 strength, however, it did cause damage in Japan. *'Lionrock': 95% - 157 fatalities and high amounts of damage from this storm can make Lionrock go for sure. **Dindo: 0% - Didn't impact the Philippines. *Kompasu: 1% - Kompasu was kind of a fail, but it hit Japan so... *Namtheun: 0% - No damage in Japan whatsoever. **Enteng: 0% - Dindo 2.0. *Malou: 0% - Malou was Lupit 2.0. *Meranti: 99% - $2.61 billion, 30+ fatalities. Unless this pulls a Usagi, it's going. **Ferdie: 0% - Enteng 2.0. *Rai: 20% - For a weak storm, it caused some moderate problems in Vietnam. Damage totals were $144,000 and fatalities were at 12. *Malakas: 5% - Taiwan got another round of strong winds and heavy rain, but impacts were minimal. **Gener: 0% - No. *Megi: 60% - Megi has a fairly decent chance of going because of the damage in Taiwan. I'm not including what it did in China because it wasn't as bad. **Helen: 0% - Again, no. *Chaba: 5% - Chaba wasn't as bad as we thought it would, so it's probably staying. **Igme: 0% - When the season uses its Filipino naming list for storms that don't cause devastation. :) *Songda: 0% - Songda was an excellent storm to track, but its damages in the United States are yet to be determined. *Aere: 0% - Aere has been used for two bad storms, but it didn't do anything this time around. **Julian: 0% - Didn't affect the Philippines. *Sarika: 5% - Affecting the Philippines. **Karen: 15% - Affecting the Philippines. Overall summary: *Probably Gone - Lionrock, Meranti *Possibly retired - Nepartak, Megi *Probably not retired - Mirinae, Dianmu, Rai *Not retired - Everything else That's it for now! TG 16:11, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Ryan1000's retirement predictions: I'm a bit bored, so I might as well make my calls on retirements for the WPac: JMA names: *Nepartak - 55% - It was damaging and somewhat deadly, but it wasn't as bad as some prior storms that hit the area, also most of the impacts were in China and China was dealing with worse floods earlier in the year. Still, those numbers qualify for something. *Lupit - 0% - Unlike it's last two incarnations, which were both cat 5's, this failed miserably. *Mirinae - 10% - It caused some damage and deaths, but those aren't notable for the impacted area. *Nida - 5% - Only minor impacts near HK. they've seen far worse than Nida and it's not getting retired. *Omais - 0% - Fishspinner with no impacts on land. *Conson - 0% - See Omais. *Chanthu - 1% - Passed close to Tokyo but with fairly little effects. *Dinamu - 3% - Wasn't as bad as Mirinae, and even that likely isn't getting retired. *Lionrock - 55% - Not too sure here; 133 of the 157 deaths were actually from remnants of Lionrock flooding North Korea and most of the damages were agricultural losses in China, it could be retired due to the deaths in North Korea but I can't be certain of it. *Mindulle - 2% - Wasn't much different from Chanthu. *Kompasu - 1% - Also minor effects in Japan. *Namtheun - 0% - Passed close to Japan but no impacts were reported. *Malou - 0% - Fail; even the JTWC never tracked this in its lifetime. *Meranti - 65% - 2.61 billion in damage is fairly extensive, much more than Nepartak earlier this year, on top of 30 deaths is pretty good for retirment, not to mention the devastation of the northern Philippine Batan islands. Wouldn't surprise me if it goes, but I can't be certain as there were some typhoons that have done worse and didn't go. Still likely regardless. *Rai - 15% - Only minor impacts in Vietnam. *Malakas - 20% - Wasn't particularly severe for Japan as far as I know. *Megi - 35% - Almost a billion dollars in damage and 24 deaths, mostly in China, isn't negligible, but it wasn't as bad as the two cat 5's earlier this year, and many other storms before. Outside shot at retirement, but I wouldn't count on it. *Chaba - 10% - Skimmed near South Korea as a typhoon, but overall impacts weren't too bad. *Songda - 0% - A strong fishspinner, and extratropical impacts in the NW U.S. don't count for retirement. *Sarika - ?? - About to hit the Philippines. We'll see. PAGASA names: *All names - 0% - A storm must cause 1 billion PHP damage and/or 300 fatalities to be retired in the Philippines, and no named storms from PAGASA's naming list meet that criteria as of now. And there you have RyanK's retirements. Ryan1000 08:05, September 12, 2016 (UTC)